


Stay

by SilverBoobMcGee



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Challenge Accepted, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: Finding themselves alone, two souls find comfort with each other, Fate loves to play games.Especially when it comes to the Petrova doppelganger and a certain hybrid.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at writing a Elena/Klaus ship.
> 
> Also, Jenna is ALIVE in this story- she died as a vampire but came back human because the ritual didn't exactly work cause Elena 'died' but was brought back.  
> Setting is around the 3-5.
> 
> Please don't hate me for the ship.
> 
> This story has no BETA, all mistakes and typos are my own doing.

Finding herself alone for the three weeks, her friends ignoring her calls and texts, the Salvatore brothers shutting her out _again_. The only two people who haven't shunned her was Matt and Jeremy, even though one vowed not to get involved with the supernatural and the other was compelled to forget.

Sighing once, distracted by the little doodle she was currently focused on, Elena notices that she was in not _alone_ at her booth anymore.

Blue eyes meets brown.

"Elena."

"What do you want now?"

The male arched an eyebrow at her bold question, she was brave... Unlike Katarina, it seems there was a difference between them after all.

"Why are you here... _alone_?"

It was her turn to arch an eyebrow, opening her mouth to speak but the he held up his finger to gather someone's attention... Matt's. 

"What can I get you, Klaus and-..." The poor human boy had to do a double take on the other person. "Elena?"

"Bourbon, neat." Klaus ordered, glancing at Elena with a small motion for her to order something. "Elena?

"Just a coke."

"You do not require food?"

She began to shake her head, pausing as her stomach began to growl at the mention of food, Klaus gave a small smirk- one that she'll love to smack off.

"A plate of cheesy fries for the lady."

* * *

"You didn't answer my question before." Elena murmured, looking anywhere but at his face. "What do you want?"

"And you never answered mine."

Huffing in annoyance, Elena pushed the plate of fries away and folded her arms across her chest, staring at him now. That _smirk_ still upon his face, which makes her even more annoyed.

"What do you want, _Klaus_."

He leaned forwards, making the human girl's heart jump a few beats, he looked... Dangerous.

Klaus Mikealson _was_ dangerous.  
  
"I want your boy toys to back off and leave, whilst I'm _still_ in the forgiving mood."

"You're wrong there," She interrupts, earning a small look from the Hybrid. "They _aren't_ mine to control. I have no idea what you're going on about."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that they left you _out_ of their schemes?"

"No." She answered truthfully. "But it's the truth."

A few moment of silence before Klaus spoke again. "Are you truly not going to warn them?"

"Why should I?" She asked, focusing now on his face. There was something unreadable within his eyes... An emotion of some sort. _Pity_? Why would he pity _her_? "I've been stonewalled for weeks from whatever they have planned, if they _have_ one- it doesn't include me. And I have no idea why."

"Is that why you're alone?"

"I'm not-." Elena began, her words falling quiet as she then realized that she was indeed _alone._

Reaching for her bag, his hand suddenly reached out to grab hold of her by the wrist, his grip was firm but not _tight_.

"Stay."

"What?"

"I'm in need of company," 

"You can't be serious."

"I am." Klaus answered, motioning for her to take her seat back. "Have a drink with me?"

"I'm still in highschool."

"Has that _ever_ stopped you before?" 

Another sigh, she took the seat and he gave her a smile. A _true_ smile.

"One."

Klaus gave her a small chuckle, waving over the bartender that was _not_ Matt and ordered two more Bourbons.

* * *

Elena didn't understand why she _agreed_ to have Klaus drive her home, Matt would've been the safer option but she was tired.

So _damn tired_.

Tired of being ignored, tired of feeling like she did something wrong, tired of feeling alone.

It was then she had noticed that they were not heading back to the comfort of her home, but in fact in the other direction, towards the outskirts of town. Elena eyed him cautiously- was this where he was going to kill her?

"Relax, love." He mused, finding humor in her panicked nature. "I told you that I require company."

"Yeah, I just didn't think it'll be in the lion's den." She replied, eyeing the mansion that was coming into view. "Or in your case... Wolf's den."

That had earned a small chuckle from him, her breath got caught in her throat as Klaus leaned over to unbuckle the seatbelt, their hands lightly brushing against each other- and that's when they felt it.

A small but powerful shock.

Elena quickly pulled her hand away, noting that Klaus glanced at his own, he felt it _too_.

"Well, least there's a bright side to all of this." He spoke, humor filled his tone, in an eerily cheerful type of way. "I don't have to compell the Salvatores to stay clear of you."

"Why?"

"To ensure that you have what all humans want." He shrugs, hoping out the SUV with Elena following behind. "A normal life."

"And what if I don't _want_ normal?"

That made him stop walking, long enough for her to bump into him, hard. "You don't want to settle down? Go to college, establish a killer career in the medical field, perhaps become a doctor, have a child or two and grow old?"

"You just want me to pop out a few kids so you can get your hands on the next doppelganger."

"But doesn't that sound at all... Nice?"

"What if I choose differently?"

He takes his time to respond as they stepped over the threshold, Klaus turning to face her. "Then I'll say you're more of a foolish girl then I thought."

"Why do you even need an army of hybrids for?" She quips, standing a littler taller. "I only see them pick up your _drycleaning_ or do chores around the place."

"I told you I require company."

"But they're _not_ your friends... Your family." She pointed out, making Klaus look at her with annoyance. "They blindly serve you because you _sired_ them."

He launches forwards, pushing her up against the wall- _hard_. She had angered him.

She squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for his strike, only to open them when nothing came; with a battered breath she looked into his eyes.

There was that emotion again.

 _Want_.

Klaus wanted her. Impossible.

"Klaus?"

"Elena." He replies, cupping her face in a tender way, his thumb brushing against her cheek as he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

The kiss was deep, passionate... Exotic.

Klaus kissed her like the world was going to end, the logical thing would be to end it right now, push him away and run for the nearest exit. But she didn't.

She _wanted_ him too. This would be her downfall.

"Stay." He whispers, breaking the kiss which made her pout, leaning his forehead against hers. "Please. Just... stay _with me_."

All logical thinking went out the window at her reply. "Okay."

He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her towards his bedroom, listening to _his_ doppelganger as she moaned against his lips. She was _his_.

Even if it was just for the night.

He pawed at her clothing, growling in annoyance before tearing the shirt of her, buttons flying about. Klaus stared at her breast, leaning forwards to trail soft kisses down her neck; licking at her scar.

The scar he gave her.

Next to be removed was her jeans, in one swift move both jeans and her underwear were removed, leaving a very naked Elena Gilbert before him.

Dropping to his knees, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed and parted her legs, he gave her a devilish smirk as she nibbled on her bottom lip _hard_.

He trailed soft, delicate kisses up her inner thigh, listening to her giggle and moan. His tongue brushes against her folds, making her let out a squeakish noise like gasp, taking it as a sign- his tongue fully entered her.

"Shit."

Klaus had never expected the _good girl_ Elena Gilbert to curse like that, but he took it as a compliment as he continue to roll his tongue inside her, wanting to taste her.

She rolled her hips, her fingers interlocked within his blonde hair and her body shivered with pleasure.

Pleasure she never thought she'll get from him. _Ever_.

They _can't_ be doing this.

She can't be doing this.

"Fuck... Klaus."

He pulled away, rubbing her tender clit with his fingers, his face wet from _her_.

"Tell me what you want." He calls out softly, like a demand.

She fails to answer quick enough and he rubs her more, roughly.

"Elena..." He growls, making her stare at him. "What do you want?"

"You." She breathes. "I _want_ you."

Climbing on top of her, Elena felt the heat from his body, his hardness just beneath the denim he was still currently wearing.

" _Please_."

She begged him.

Nodding once, he rose to his feet, removing his jeans but not taking his eyes of her. "Like what you see, love?"

Elena nibbled on her bottom lip, again, which made Klaus want her even more.

"Yes."

Both now naked, Klaus climbs back on top of her, she felt his tip brushing against her clit; waiting.

_Wanting._

Without hesitation, he entered her. Soft and careful thrusts began as he moved inside her, Elena's arms wrapped around his neck and scratched along his back, making the hybrid hiss.

Feeling his teeth sink in where he bit her those months ago for the sacrifice, she moaned and almost blacked out from the pleasure. Elena was quite certain that she screamed.

But not the bad kind.

She _screamed_ his name.

She instantly falls asleep, within his hold. It was _nice_. Being able to snuggle up to someone for a change- even if it was _Klaus Mikaelson_.

* * *

The warmth of the sun danced across his face, making slight movement to stretch, the hybrid then notices that he was in fact not _alone_.

Still ensnared by his embrace was Elena, peacefully sleeping away, a small smile danced across his face as he tucked a lock of hair out of her face before kissing her forehead, moving slowly not to wake the sleeping beauty.

Drinking in the sight of her, she was defiantly _not_ as similar to the other doppelgangers before her time, Elena was _different_.

She was brave, selfless.

She went to her own death _willingly_ , knowing the outcome.

He sat in the shadows, watching the rise and fall of her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

And then she began to stir.

Knowing that she'll have questions- hell he _even_ had questions, but he didn't want to talk about it right now. Klaus made the choice of telling her that this... What happened last night was just a _one night_ thing.

No matter how much it hurt.

And he didn't know _why_.

Klaus exited the bedroom, taking one last look at the now stirring Doppelganger, the bedroom door closes with a soft click just as soon as Elena opens her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus cooks breakfast.
> 
> Yes, Klaus can cook!

It was the sound of the door closing that woke Elena up, she knew it was late, maybe around nine or so in the morning; she had hoped to see Klaus. But she knew that this... Whatever this is-was... It was just a one time thing.  
And somehow, it hurt to even think of that.  
Rising from the bed, letting out a small hiss as she felt the bite mark sting, walking to the mirror to get a good look- he _marked_ her.  
Over the other scar.  
The smell of freshly brewed coffee danced through the air, looking around for her clothes, she then remembered that he had in fact tore both her shirt and bra. They were now unwearable.  
Spotting the shirt that he wore yesterday, she slipped that on, it was warm and smelled like him.

  
Following the aroma of caffeine, Elena pauses as her eyes landed on Klaus, in the kitchen... cooking pancakes.  
"You going to stand there all morning, love?"  
"You can cook?"  
Klaus looked up from the fresh stack of pancakes, surprised by her question. "Of course I can _cook_. I'm over a thousand years old." He quips, then notices the shirt as that same devilish smirk curled his lips. "Is that _my_ shirt?"

  
"Yes." She states, in a slight 'duh' tone, walking around him to the pot of coffee; Elena turned to ask for a cup when he had one already held out to her. "Thanks."  
"So, I take that you're not what they call a ' _morning_ ' person?"  
"Without coffee, yes." Elena replied, not looking up as she filled the coffee and sweetener, drinking the dark caffeinated liquid and softly moaned.  
Klaus lightly chuckled, he remembered her moaning under _different circumstances_ , then he realized he was staring too long.  
"What's on your agenda for the day?"  
It was her turn to be surprised, arching an eyebrow as she continued to sip her coffee, staring at him. "Why?"  
He lightly shrugged, perhaps he could try and play it off as a simple morning conversation. "Just trying to make decent conversation."  
"Nothing much, was suppose to go to but I won't make it until third period and... I don't have the be excuse on why I'm late."  
"Ah, yes." He replied, his tone was calm and soft but his eyes... They looked something else. "Don't want the whole town know of the _scandal_ , now do we?"  
"I don't believe what happened last night is scandal worthy, Klaus." He looked at her, curiously. "It's just- _complicated._ "  
He didn't say anything, turning his attention back onto the pancakes.  
"Sorry."  
"What is there to apologize for, love? Clearly we both know that it was just a one off thing."  
Elena came to his side, she was dangerously close that he could still smell the scent of her shampoo, rose and vanilla with a hint of green apple.  
"I know."  
Turning his head to face her, eyes flickering down to her swollen lips, perhaps he was a little rough on her skin. He could see the bruises forming.  
"Better eat these before they get cold."  
Elena cleared her throat, Klaus had noticed she was going to say something or do something she'll regret.  
Hell, he probably thinks she regrets last night.  
"I don't regret it," She spoke, packing a plate with pancakes, earning a slight bewildered look from Klaus. "Do you?"  
"No."  
Her heart slams against her chest, they were stepping back into dangerous waters with how close they were getting right now, Elena slightly jumped at the sound of her cellphone going off.  
"Hello?...Caroline. Wait what? No. Oh... Yeah, he drove me home. I was kind of tipsy, Care." Elena spoke the half-truth, eyes flickering back every now and then to the Hybrid. "No he didn't do anything, stop worrying. What- Oh. No I haven't forgot. It's your _birthday_."  
If Klaus was listening in on the conversation, he was doing a pretty well job at not showing it.  
"It's Caroline's birthday?"  
Elena glanced up from pocketing her cellphone, turning her attention back onto the pancakes and nodded. "Yeah. Bonnie and I were planning something, guess someone blabbed cause now Caroline wants to throw a funeral for herself."  
"I'm sorry," Klaus chuckled, loud. "A _what_?"  
" _Funeral_." Elena repeated, ripping the pancake in half with her hands and atre one half. "To say goodbye to her old life and embrace the new one."  
"Ah."

* * *

As promised, Klaus had given her a ride home- the day after but hey, she's home.  
And alive.  
She needed to have a shower before meeting up with her _friends_ , can she even call them that? Bonnie has been avoiding her like the plague and that was the first phone call she had from Caroline in weeks.  
Stepping into the warm shower, she began to scrub her skin raw, trying to remove what was left of yesterday from her skin. To remove the guilt of sleeping with someone she never had feelings for.  
And to remove Klaus from her mind. Mainly his _scent_.  
Though she kept the shirt, it's at the back of her closet.

 _Out of sight. Out of mind.  
_  
Stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her body and made a beeline for her room, mainly focusing on drying her hair that she didn't notice the other person in her room until she was staring at them in the _mirror_.  
"Elijah?"

"Forgive the intrusion, I believe I have caught you at a bad time."

"You're here- _How are you here_?"

A small smirk danced across his face, stepping close to her like she was pray- hell she _was_ prey.

"I have to thank the Salvatore brothers."

"So that's their plan, undaggering _you_?"

"Are you not apart of their schemes?"

" _Deja vu_."  


"Pardon?"

"Nothing, I just heard that _question_ before." She spoke, head tilts slightly. Yes, and she ended up sleeping with the _last_ person that asked that.

She wasn't going for a second.

And then her stomach growled, guess she should've stayed for the rest of the pancakes.

"You require food." Elena was about to open her mouth to reply but was stopped by Elijah. "Come, get dressed and I'll take you to the Grill."

* * *

It was the second time he felt _it_.

That pull, pleading for him to go _somewhere_. Anywhere.

He almost snapped his paintbrush as he felt it again, this time _stronger_.

Klaus was in his own little world that he didn't even know what he was painting until it was too late.

Brown eyes. _Her_ brown eyes.

Pausing in mid-stroke, he pushed the thought of the Doppelganger's body squirming under him, hearing her moan his name. _Wanting_ him as much as he wanted her.

What the hell was going on?

No. This cannot happen.

He is Niklaus Mikealson and he _does not_ feel anything for the Petrova Doppelganger.

At least, that's _what_ he's trying to convince himself.

"Fuck!" He roared, the pull almost ruining his painting, anger getting the better of him and just throws the painting into the fire. Watching the flames burn around the eyes, the ones that may just haunt him from now on.

He needed to get out, leave this god forsaken place.

And _her_.

* * *

"I never knew you know how to play pool."

"Do you forget that I am an Original, Elena?" He teases, sinking the ball with ease.

The game was a tie, at least for _now_. Elena couldn't help but think that Elijah was _letting_ her win.

"Are you _letting_ me win?"

"It wouldn't be a fair game if I did, now would it?"

Elena nodded her head, lining up her shot and sunk the ball. "Guess not." She replied, walking around him to take her second go. "What are you going to do with Klaus?"

Elijah tilts his head, emotionless expression danced across his face for a few moments then it's gone. "Nothing."

"He asked me to warn Stefan and Damon."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you?" He asked, lining up a shot but missed it- _purposely_. "Warn them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" She replied, sinking the '8' ball and won the game. "I'm irrelevant to them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pull starts to come into effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the 'pull' is that because Elena's blood broke the curse on Klaus, she's apart of him.
> 
> They're forever linked by a blood bond, a fated blood bond.
> 
> They can sense/feel when the other is close by, and no... They can't control each other but they can share dreams.

"What are you doing here?"

Elena glances up from the table, her homework scattered across the wood to face the Original Hybrid. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't play coy with me, love."

"Who says I'm playing?"

Klaus grabs hold of her hair, bending her neck back, smirking darkly as she hissed out in pain. Her blood singing out to him, begging him to just have one more taste, he felt his eyes shift, changing from blue to his hybrid state.

"This is not a game, love." He growls, bending down to bite her neck, loving how wide her eyes got in fear. But instead, he kisses it, making the Doppelganger shiver.

Then he trailed small kisses along her neck to her lips, pressing his against hers.

"Klaus... we made a _promise._ "

"I don't care." He growled, pulling her closer to his body, she felt his hardness beneath his pants. "See what you've _done_ to me? I want you....Elena."

She let out a soft moan, feeling his teeth sink into her neck and he began to draw blood.

"Do you want me?"

Feeling his eyes lingering, the want between them both was rising, Klaus was doing little actions that was getting big results 

  
She wanted that man that ravaged her nights ago- she needed him.

"Take me..." She pleaded, her voice soft. " _Please_... Klaus."

Her lips landed on his again, just waiting for him.

His reaction was instant, lips met, he grabbed at her hips, pushing her onto the table, forcing her legs wide open. Plunging deep inside of Elena, staring down as he ripped her clothes off. 

Exposing her breasts before his eyes, growling as he began thrusting into the Doppelganger, giving her just what she wanted.... All of him.

* * *

Elena gasped awake, sweat caked her forehead as she sat upright, and felt something wet and sticky between her legs.

Did she seriously have a _sex dream_ about Klaus?

No one had even seen him around town, he was rarely at the Grill anymore.

And that.... hurt.

Needing something to cool herself down, Elena crept passed Jenna's bedroom to walk down to the kitchen, then she slipped on something wet and crimson.

_Blood._

"Jenna!" She called, racing to her aunt that had blood pouring out the side of her neck and knife buried deep in her abdomen. "Jenna please don't leave me... Please, please."

She couldn't go through with it anymore, not Jenna.

A small groan escaped from Jenna's lips, Elena almost burst into tears then, with a trembling hands she scrolled through her phone, knowing the off chance her call would get ignored but she had to take that chance.

He answered on the third ring.

"Elena."

"Klaus."

"What's the matter love, sounds like you've been crying."

"Jenna." Her bottom lip trembled, she didn't want to owe him any favours, but maybe just this once. "She's been attacked."

"And why haven't you called Stefan, Damon or even White Knight Elijah to come to your aid?"

" _Please._ Help her."

"You're going to have to invite me in."

"I'm willing to take that chance, she's my only family I got left..." She then begins to hysterically crying.

"Elena, sweetheart... Breathe." Klaus called softly, which she does, kind of. "Now open the door."

He _came._

Throwing the front door open, Elena came face to face with the only one that answered her.

"You came..."

"Invite me in, Elena."

Without hesitation, she moved away from blocking the front door. "Come in."

He steps over the thresholds of the Gilbert residence, he doesn't need to be shown where her aunt, Jenna lie. Klaus could smell the blood from the driveway.

Kneeling down beside the dying human, he bit into his wrist and forced fed some of his blood in her mouth, watching as the wound on her neck began the heal, he then pulled out the knife that was in her chest. 

He then realizes that she needs to test whilst her body heals, lifting her up and took Jenna to her room, it was the only one that didnt have Elena's scent.

When he descended from the stairs, Elena threw herself into his embrace.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He caresses her hair in the hug and then pulled away.

"I owe you."

He looks down at Elena, smiling softly. "That you do, my doppelganger."

She wasn't nervous on what his favour would be, her eyes travelled back to the now bloodied wooden floor.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Elena stops her little maniac, stress clean to glance up at him. 

He didn't leave?

"Cleaning." She murmurs, dropping the bloodied rag into the bin. "I thought you went home."

"I'm leaving." He notices her confusion. "Mystic Falls."

"Why?"

"It's becoming a bore."

"Oh."

He felt a little guilty for hurting her with those words, but he needed to get away.

From _her._

"I'll send a Hybrid every three months for your blood."

Elena nodds, she was a little upset about him leaving.

As she watches him drive away, her phone vibrates of a text, from Bonnie; her face went pale.

_Klaus ordered Tyler to bite Caroline, she's dying._

_-B_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus experiences own dreams about Elena.
> 
> And because it's the first 'sex dream' he had- It's kind of graphic.
> 
> You have been warned.

He watched her as she scrubbed away at the blood on the wooden floorboards before it could leave a stain, small beads of sweat rolled down her face, her neck and drops onto the floor.

"Are you sure you don't want one of my hybrids to clean that for you?"

Elena doesn't look up from the scrubbing, finding it a good distraction, rather then his face.

"Postivie."

His fingers tapped on the armrest, just watching, thinking, plotting.

"Care to play a game?"

She looked up at him now, confused. "What?"

"Play a game, with me."

"Aren't you supposed to be like a hundred miles away from this boring town?"

"Soon."

He stares at her, the vexing creature the Petrova Doppelgangers are, he smirks as she stops scrubbing all together.

"Fine, what would you like to play?"

"20 questions."

"Why that game?"

He chuckled with dark amusement, tracking Elena's movements out of the corner of his eye, when she disappeared into the next room.

Rising to his feet to follow, only to almost bump into her, like magnetism, like a moth to a flame- the pull was powerful.

Those tantalizing eyes of Klaus's darkened further with some emotion Elena couldn’t decipher. She did notice that his gaze flickered briefly to her lips.

The second time his gaze lingered to her lips, Elena closed the distance between them, her head tipped back so that if he lowered his own, his lips would descend onto her own.

"I'm not blind, Klaus." Elena spoke, her fingers ghosted across his jawline. "I can see the way you look at me."

"Do you now?" Something dark flashed within those blue eyes of his, something that Elena wanted to find out.

“Yes,” She replied feeling truthful. “I think that we’ve both experienced enough in our lives to recognize desire."

"Do you believe I desire you?" He spoke of denial, but breathless quality of his voice and the increasingly obvious bulge in his trousers spoke otherwise. 

She laid her other hand on his chest, refusing to pretend otherwise. “I know you do.”

"Can only hope,” Klaus muttered darkly, “For I have found... _something_.”

He bent his neck to trail his nose along Elena's throat, inhaling the scent of her skin.  
His second kiss to her pulse-point. His hand brushed against the front of her dress, trailing down to her thighs. He worked his fingers between their apex. His words buzzed against her skin.“Would you like my touch, then love?” 

Elena gasped softly, unable to stop her hips from rolling. “Very much so, Klaus.”

He pulled back an inch, his hands leaving her and began the removal of his trousers. “You may call me Nik, love” he chided lightly. “I would not mind.”

Elena lowered her voice as if half of Mystic Falls were listening in on them and perhaps they were, with half of the population being apart of the Supernatural world. Who knew what spies were about listening at keyholes?

 _“Nik.”_ He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue, Elena swallowed thickly. “Take me... Please”

“Oh, I intend to,” Klaus promised with a dark smirk, stepping back enough so she could move freely. “If you would be so kind as to divest yourself of this lovely dress and all that trapping you call a ' _bra_ '."

His eyes followed her every movement, hand in his trousers. A barely audible moan fell from his lips when her breast were freed from her bra. He helped her onto the couch, then he joined, sinking to his knees at her sides. His blue eyes met Elena's as he pushed aside the fabric of her underwear and dipped his fingers inside. Elena's back arched up off of the floor as the slender digits gingerly entered her. He withdrew his fingers and tugged the sheer material that was her underwear down to her ankles and threw them in a random direction. 

A flush of colour danced across her face from her sudden exposure to him.

Klaus stroked her bare inner thigh, crouching so close that his breath ghosted over the little nub. Elena felt a fluttering inside, the sensation of moisture gathering, and a warmth pooling low in her abdomen. “Has anyone ever tasted you, Elena?”

“Tasted me?”

He brought his head lower until his tongue slipped inside her, pushing carefully past her lower lips, and Elena thought she would die from the sensation of him running it up the length of her entrance. He flicked his tongue so that it tapped against the aching bud at the top and she cried out involuntarily, her thighs dragging against his cheeks as she jerked her body toward him. One of his arms settled over her waist to try to hold her down as he continued, his fingers slipping back into her as he continued flicking his tongue. Before Elena knew it she felt herself squeezing his fingers from the inside. 

His eyes lit up with _want_.

He worked his trousers down his thighs until he was free.

“Yes, keep pleasuring yourself, love,” he murmured, “that will make this all the better.”

He leaned forwards, hand on either side of her head, his length poking against her thigh. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and palmed the other, stroking the nipple between thumb and forefinger as he shifted his weight again and surged forward, gliding into her. Elena's gasp turned into a moan, her legs falling away and spreading further apart, his hips rolling as he began to thrust. His mouth came off of her nipple with a scrape of teeth followed by a suckling motion. “Here lies the Petrova Doppelganger, spreading her legs for the Original hybrid,” he whispered, a mad, devious, lecherous glint in his eye. 

“Nik,” Elena sighed softly, just as quiet, trying to keep her voice low. Every once in a while she could feel herself pleasantly gripping him tightly from inside through waves of pleasure, Klaus continued to move within. His mouth eventually came away from the nipple. He kissed her again, prodding against her lips until his tongue pushed through. When he broke the kiss softly, licking at her lips. His penetration went bit deeper and from a different angle, one that seemed to electrify every nerve. Elena reached out desperately to hold onto something, settling on his forearms.

He smirked down at her, clearly pleased with himself.

“As much as I love every exquisite noise you make while I take you, we have to keep quiet, sweetheart." 

“I know,” She panted. “It’s just... what you’re doing, I _can’t,_ Nik.”

“I’ll help you, then.” 

Before she could ask what he meant, his hands shifted so that one covered her mouth and one settled in the middle of her chest before replacing her hands where they laid earlier, rubbing his fingertips in a gentle circular motion. He met her eyes as he thrust again, harder than before. Elena tried to stifle a cry but something still escaped, mercifully muffled by his hand.

“Shh,” He murmured, “Take it all in silence or I simply have to stop. We wouldn’t want Jenna finding us this way."\

Elena bit her lip as she silently convulsed, the strongest wave yet hitting her.

  
  


He picked up his pace then, hard, fast, completely unforgiving, pounding into Elena wetly with every snap forward of his hips. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, though not from distaste or pain. They seemed to excite Klaus further, make him piston into Elena with even greater force and velocity. She nearly screamed when that blissful wave hit again, and if not for his shirt it would have ripped its way out of her mouth and hit the rafters. She glanced down in shock as a spurt of warm liquid hit inside her.. 

He groaned. “ _Fuck_.”

Klaus pulled out abruptly, his shaft slick and glistening with fluid.

* * *

Klaus quickly sat up in his bed, beads of sweat rolled down his bare chest and his heart beat so fast, he swore he could still smell the scent of Elena Gilbert as if she was just there.

Groaning once, wiping away the sweat from his brow and rose from his bed, it was then it hit him.

The smell.

He had released about the same time he did in his dream.

Klaus Mikaelson had a sex dream about a girl who was nothing more then a _one night stand_.

Was the old and new Gods playing tricks on him?

"Fuck."

Well, at least it was a dream- he would hate to see how it would be if it was real.

Flashes of _that night_ danced across his mind, her body quivering underneath him.

_Just like in the dream._

Just a day more and he is free from this town.

* * *

Elena sat in her car, nibbling on her bottom lip staring at Klaus's mansion.

She needed to pluck up the courage to ask him for some more blood, to save Caroline.

Spotting him instantly, she stepped out of the car, he seemed _troubled_.

"Klaus."

He froze, turning around from the hybrid he was talking to. "What are you doing here?"

"Tyler bit Caroline."

A small bored look danced across his face. "I _know_." He replied. "I ordered him too."

"Why?"

"To see how far his loyalty lies."

"But she'll die."

"And that's my problem, because _why_?"

"So what you're saying is that you'll let _Caroline_ die just to prove a point?" Elena demanded, annoyance now crept on his face.

"Careful how you speak next," Klaus hissed, edging closer to the Doppelganger. "I was _forgiving_ the last few times. I may not be so in the future."

"It's her _birthday_ ," Elena stated. "Please don't let her die on her _birthday_."

Klaus gave a small scoff, turning to bark orders at the hybrids that lingered around for the show. "Go home, _Elena_."

He glances back to see her retreating back to her car, the smell of tears lingering in the air.

 _He made her cry_.

And somehow... He felt _bad_ about it.

* * *

Elena received a text just as she was about to hop into bed, with Caroline slowly dying she didn't think she would sleep.

_Your friend is healed.  
That is two favours you now owe._

_-K_

She sent him just a simple 'thank you' reply. 


	5. Chapter 5

Elena decided to go and see Caroline, even though Klaus had healed Tyler's bite, the damage was done.

She let out a small gasp as Stefan comes and whisked her away before she could even call Caroline.

* * *

"Stefan... What's going on?"

Elena watches as he dialed a familiar number, and his voice answered.

"Ah, Stefan!"

"I want your hybrids gone." He growled, stepping on the gas, making Elena gasp as she held onto the seatbelt.

"Afraid can't do that mate."

"Then say goodbye to your _bloodbank_."

"So what's the plan here, Stefan?" Elena asked, turning to face him but saw someone she didn't recognize, soon his bleeding wrist was shoved into her mouth.

"What's going on?"

"I just fed her some of my blood, and we might take a dive of Wickery Bridge" Stefan answered, ignoring Elena's look of horror. "Hybrids gone or your family is next."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

“ _Stop_ the car, Stefan.” Elena had pleaded with him. “ _Stop_ the car, Stefan!”

The boy that Elena had fallen in love with. The anger in his eyes, the determination; it scared her.

“You won’t do it,” said Klaus.

“Try me." Stefan pushed down harder on the pedal, his car speeding faster towards Wickery Bridge. “Say goodbye to your family, Klaus.”

“Stefan, _slow down_.” Elena can't remember how many times she asked him to stop. “Stefan! Stefan, stop it!”

The taste of his blood in her mouth, tears flooded down her cheeks, Wickery Bridge grew closer by the second, and as Elena shut her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll send them away. You win.” Klaus’ voice echoed through the car.

He had far more plans for her being alive. .

Elena glanced at the road, then at Stefan, but he wasn’t slowing down. "Stefan please, stop the car."

“Stop the car, Stefan," Klaus screaming down the phone, hearing Elena's sobs over the phone, the anger he felt.

* * *

Elena returns home, just as soon as she walked through the door, a familiar hand covers her mouth.

Fighting against the hold, she turns to face him, Klaus Mikaelson.

He removes his hand, scanning... Listening to her beat heart.

"Klaus."

"I didn't think he'll go that far," He admits, playing with a lock of her hair. "I apologize for putting you in that position."

"You didn't do anything wrong," She replied, finding comfort in his embrace. " _Stefan_ did."

"You should rest." Klaus advised, giving her a comforting smile. "You've been through a lot tonight."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." She admits, truthfully and hugged herself. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I could stay until you fall asleep."

Elena looks at him, a thought then came to her mind. "Or you could take me with you, keep me safe."

"You really wish to leave?"

She nodded, his hand brushes against her cheek, a small smirk danced across his face. Without another thought, Elena was once again whisked away, but at least she's going willingly this time. 


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke on a very soft pillow, calling her back to the land of dreams, until the sound of a shower caught her attention.

Sitting upright in an unfamiliar bed, in what seemed to be a nice, hotel room. Elena tried to remember the last thing she did, then it clicked.

Klaus.

_She was with Klaus._

It was then that Klaus made his appearance, it was obvious he just gotten out of the shower, his body wet and the hotel towel barely covered his lower half.

Obviously he knows she's staring, there was a small smirk that curled upwards, she nibbled on her bottom lip h a r d. 

"You okay there, love?"

Elena says nothing, just nodded, decides to look at something... _Anything_.

He sits on the edge of her bed, she had noticed there were _two_ beds in the room, thank god.

"Where are we?"

"Almost nearly in Richmond."

"I've never been this far from home before," She admits, nibbling on her bottom lip. "On my own free will, that is."

"Care to elaborate on that, sweetheart?"

She sighs once. "Damon took me from school and drove all the way to Denver, just to try and prove to Stefan that one day, I'll chose _him_."

Annoyance danced across his face. "Your parents, what were they like?"

"Which ones? I'm adopted but I think you know that already."

"True." He agreed. "The ones who raised you, what were they like?"

"My dad was a doctor and my mom was a stay at mom wife," She replies, smiling softly as she remembered them. "They weren't perfect, not everyone is. But they made me and Jermey happy."

"How did you survive the sacrifice?"

Elena shifts slightly, looking at him with an expression that he couldn't decipher. "My birth father, John, he gave up his life so that I could live."

He gave her a small look to continue, taking a deep breath. "Damon gave me some of his blood, forcefully, because he was scared that the potion Elijah had wouldn't bring me back. Bonnie found a spell that could trade one life for another, and John... He decided to be that person."

"Does that upset you?"

"So we've decided to play that game afterall?"

His eyebrows knitted together. "What game?"

"20 questions."

"Elena, we never _agreed to play_ that game."

"Yes we did, when you were over at my house- I was cleaning, I think. It's kind of all confusing but I know you wanted to play that game."

Klaus seemed... Unravelled.

Without another word, Klaus got to his feet and walked back into the bathroom only to return a few seconds later, dressed.

"I need to go visit a witch."

"Why?"

Klaus doesn't answer, he just walks out of the hotel room with Elena following close behind only for an unknown male hybrid to block her from going further.

"Wait... Klaus?"

"Stay, Elena."

"What's wrong? You're being very... Un-Klaus like."

"I just need answers for something that I've came upon a few centuries ago."

"Oh."

"I will be back."

* * *

Klaus paces in front of the witch that one of his hybrids found, she was leaning over her grimore looking for the answers he seeks.

"Well?"

She glanced up at him. "Have you ever heard the term blood-bonding?"

"Two souls bound by blood." Klaus quips, rolling his eyes. "The fated ones. It's an old witch tale, there is no documented proof of this _blood-bonding_ thing working."

"The Petrova doppelganger blood was used to bind your wolf side, you used that very same blood to break it, on the month of a blood moon solice."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, glaring at the witch.

"Her blood flows within you," She adds, placing her hand on his chest. "You feel that pull, don't you? It gets stronger when you try to resist it. You have insight on the same dreams?"

He doesn't answer, but she takes it anyway as an answer. "She is your fated one. Your soul mate, you marked her- yes?"

Memories flashed back to that night, his mouth kissing over her scar, the one he made and-

Well shit.

"Speak of this to no one," He warns, dropping a handful of coins in her palm. "If you wish to keep that head of yours."

"You have nothing to fear if me, Klaus Mikaelson." She murmurs, a haunting smile danced across her face. "For I've seen what is yet to come. You will find true happiness and peace."

* * *

She's asleep when he returns, Klaus stands at the edge of her bed, watching her chest rise up and down. He brushes a finger against her cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, a small smile danced across his face- then it was gone.

_She's your fated one, be warned. If your enemies hear of this, they will use her to get you.True that a vampire's greatest weakness is love, but it can also be a vampire's strength._

The witch's warning was still repeating in his mind, he takes out his phone and dials the first contact.

"Brother," Klaus calls, after the call connects after the second ring. "How fast can you get to Richmond?"


	7. Chapter 7

Elena had always loved to climb, ever since she was a little girl, so finding a stable tree big enough for her to climb into to watch the sunset, was easy.  
She was perched on a thick tree breach, her back against the trunk and her diary opened on a new page, Elena began to document her travels with Klaus.

And strangely enough, Elijah joined them.

"What are you doing up there?"  
Elena glances down, locking eyes with none other then Klaus, who seemed a _little_ amused seeing her in a tree.  
"I wanted to see the sunset."  
He began to ascend the tree, within seconds Klaus was also in the tree with her.

His eyes flickered down to her diary, noticing her elegant scrawled writings, and some doodles in the corners.  
"Does it give you _inspiration_ to write?"  
"Yeah, I've been climbing and writing since I was little," She responds lightly, closing her diary and sat up further. "My mom got me into writing, I'm hopeless at drawing, so she needed to keep entertained somehow."

"From climbing trees?"  
"And _fighting_ the neighbourhood bullies. Well that was Caroline, Tyler and myself."  
He let out a laugh, it wasn't forced nor was there anything sinister in his eyes.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Klaus looked confused, eyebrows knitted together. "The witch?"

"Ah. Yes."  
"Why did you freak out when I mentioned-?"  
Klaus placed a finger on her lips, making Elena fall quiet. "I promise I will tell you that when I find out more on it."  
Elena gave him a small smile. "Okay."

"Come, the sun has set and it's almost time for dinner."  
He was the first one to climb down, Elena following behind, when she reached the branch a few feet from the ground, it _snapped_.

Waiting for the impact of the fall, Elena felt familiar arms wrap around her form, holding her close to their chest.  
"I got you, love."  
She opened her eyes, glancing up at his face, her fingers ever so slightly ghosted across his jawline.  
"Thank you."

* * *

Elijah watched his brother interact with Elena, there were a few tender moments between them that seemed innocent enough, but he knew that Niklaus Mikaelson was anything _but_ innocent.

When he had learnt that Elena was in his brother's care, he thought the poor girl was compelled, Elijah came up with a plan on the spot to aid Elena in escaping.

But then he saw how she was with Klaus.

Even if she had the face of _Tatia_.  
But Elena _wasn't_ Tatia nor was she Katerina, they all knew that now.  
True, that Klaus and Elijah fought over Tatia, she had slept with both of them and yet couldn't choose who she wanted more.

History repeated with the Salvatore brothers and Katerina Petrova.  
But it stopped with Elena.  
True that Stefan and Elena dated, Damon had developed feelings for the human doppelganger, but she drifted away from the Salvatores.

Elijah watches how close they were walking, the smile on Klaus's face- it was there was nothing sinister behind it.

The brother he _thought long dead_ was slowly returning back.

* * *

Klaus drops a small, black device in her lap, making Elena look at him in confusion as she held up the burner phone.  
"You may call one person," He states, taking the armchair closest to the fire. "Just _one_. To tell notify them that you are safe."

Elena nods, knowing exactly who she wants to call, typing in the number and waited with a battered breath for them them to answer.

" _Hello_?"  
"Jenna!" Elena spoke, feeling relieved that Jenna picked up and no one else did.  
" _Elena? Where are you? Are you okay?_ "  
Elena glances over at Klaus, who seemed more interested in the book he was flipping through then her phone conversation.  
"Jenna. Jenna listen... I'm okay. I'm safe. I can't tell you where I am right now, just trust that I'm safe."  
" _Okay. The Salvatore brothers are going mental looking for you. They think Klaus took you, but why would he allow you to call home? Anyways just promise me you're not doing anything foolish._ "

"I'm not doing anything foolish."

" _No dancing on tables, drunk?_ "

Klaus let out a small chuckle, low enough for Elena to hear but not Jenna.  
"I promise I not dancing on any tables, drunk Jenna."  
" _Good. Okay, I need to go cause I'm late for an exam- don't be a stranger and call when you can. Love you!_ "  
"Love you too."

Klaus closes the book, just staring at her as if he's trying to get a better read on the woman.  
"What?"  
"I can't picture you _dancing_ on tables."  
Elena picked up a cushion, throwing it at the Original Hybrid as he dodged it. "Shut up."

The fire dies down as they both were engrossed in their own books, Elena stretches before rising to her feet.  
"I'm going to bed."  
Klaus nods, he seemed still invested in the book that he didn't hear her leave until her footsteps were on the stairs.

* * *

As Elena approaches her bedroom, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth from making any noise, as they dragged her into another room.

Elena was pushed up against the wall, pinned by her wrists roughly as she faced one of the newly turned hybrids, he growled at her as she tried to fight against his hold.  
"So you're his bitch?"  
" _What_?"  
He growled, sniffing her. "You smell like _him_."

"Let me go."  
"Why? So you can run to Klaus?" He sneered, grabbing her by the throat. "I thought it would be easy turning into this... Didn't think I'll end up killing my wife." The hybrid snarls, Elena trembled as his free hand rode up under her shirt. "Guess I can return Klaus the favour by fucking _his_ woman and letting him find her body."

"I don't _belong_ to Klaus."  
Her shirt and bra was ripped away, Elena let's out a small sob as she felt his hands roam her body, he then roughly kisses her.  
"Stop it... _Please_."   
Soon the hybrid was ripped off her, Elena fell to the floor as Elijah held the hybrid by his throat. "I believe the girl said ' _no'_."

Without hesitation, Elijah shoved his hand in the hybrid's body, holding his bleeding heart.   
That was when the tears began to fall, Elena hugged herself as her eyes landed onto the bloody heap that belonged to her would-be rapist.

"Elena." Elijah called, he sounded soft, he tried to reach out to touch her but she flinched away from his hand.  
Something was then placed over her shoulders, a jacket.  
"I'll take her." Klaus called, her eyes locked with his own. "You can get rid of the body."

Once she was in the comfort of a bed, Elena quickly his under the covers, Klaus took the loveseat, just watching her.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What are you apologizing for love?"  
"Another hybrid died."

There was movement, Klaus sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hand across her face. "He tried to force himself onto you and you're the one _apologizing_? Elena... That was not your fault."  
"He called me _your_ woman."  
"That's because you are."

Elena looked confused. "What?"  
"You're _my_ doppelganger. You belong to no one else by _me_." Klaus states, wanting to add more but stopped himself. "You need to rest."

As he stood up to turn away, Elena grabs his hand, making Klaus look down at her.  
"Stay."  
"Elena-."  
"Please." She begs. "I don't want to sleep alone."

He sighed once, kissing Elena's hand as he then slid under the covers with her, Klaus was slightly tensed as she turned over and snuggled up to him.  
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it."


End file.
